1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical systems for automotive vehicles, and more particularly to instrument clusters and fuse blocks for automotive vehicles.
2. Disclosure Information
It is conventional practice to design instrument panel systems, such as those found in automobiles, watercraft, airplanes, and the like, to provide an instrument cluster 100 at a first given location, and the fuse block 200 at a second, distant location, with the cluster 100 and fuse block 200 connected by a wiring harness 300 with wire harness connectors 310/320 at either end thereof. However, because it is often desirable to package more and more components in a given space, it is desirable to provide ways of reducing the amount of space such components take up. It is also desirable to reduce the number of electromechanical connections that are needed, since these are often the highest source of product/system failures.